Never Alone
by Sarahrules336
Summary: ONESHOT SO FAR. LILYJAMES IMPLIED SLIGHTLY. WILL BE LJ IN FUTURE. HOW WILL EVERYONE REACT WHEN TRAGEDY STRIKES CLOSE TO HOME? READ TO FIND OUT


This is a repost, cause I added a lot more, its longer now!

A/N: okay, so this is a sort of depressing story, but it was how I was feeling when I wrote it. It's also very short, but there is more if anyone is interested. I might add the next chapter soon, seeing as this whole thing is very short so far, but I have no idea where to go past what I have written. Oh well, I think you should review my story, but there's not much of a chance of that, so I just want you to read it and to like it.

Lily sat alone in the corner of the Gryffindor common room. She watched as everyone partied around her, not feeling like joining in. She looked around and realized that everyone had someone; a best friend, boyfriend, girlfriend, something. She didn't. Even her 'best' friend, Remus Lupin, had someone. He had found himself a nice girlfriend whom Lily knew of, but didn't know that well.

She saw James Potter make something explode and everyone, especially Peter Pettigrew, laugh and applaud. She just sat in her corner and watched everyone go about their business, not even seeing her.

"You okay?" it was Remus; Lily snapped out of her thoughts and realized that her cheeks were wet. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"You wanna talk?" he asked gently. Remus was the only person she really trusted, he always knew what to say, and when to just leave her alone.

"Not really, but thanks."

"Okay, but I'm here, you know that right? And you know where I live."

Lily nodded. Remus gave her a hug and went back over to where James and Sirius were setting off fireworks.

Lily sighed; she wasn't really into Quidditch, which happened to be the whole reason for the party. They (Gryffindor) had once again won the Hogwarts Quidditch cup. They had won every year since Sirius and James had gotten on the team in their second year. They were beater and chaser respectively.

Lily went up to her room as head girl and again started crying, not even sure why. She had so many emotions at once, yet felt nothing at the same time. She wished that someone would see her, she never let anyone see her cry, but she just wished that someone would notice she was gone and come to find her. She also wanted to just go sit somewhere alone in a corner and write. She wrote stories and poems that no one ever saw because she either hid them or destroyed them later.

Lily looked out the window; it was raining. She missed the stars; it had been so long since the stars had not been obstructed by clouds. In a surreal way it reminded her of herself.

She grabbed her teddy bear and hugged it tightly. It was just the right size too, not too big or too small. It could sit in the palm of her hand, but it was the only thing in the world that knew everything about her. She talked to it, and though it sounds silly, she asked it for advice. It never answered of course, it wasn't a magic teddy bear, and it was a Christmas present from her parents. It was from Hershey Park in the United States, she had named it "Wuzzy" after her old school friend that everyone called "Fuzzy".

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, but ignored them; James's room was up the same stairs. Figuring it was him or his friends, she made to go turn on her radio, but a noise stopped her. An unfamiliar owl was tapping on her window. She let the owl in and took the letter it had, not noticing that someone had come in the room behind her. She opened the letter as she stood by her bed and began to read the note.

_Dear Lily,_

_I do not wish to have to tell you this in a letter, but there is no time. Please sit down before continuing._

Lily sat uncertainly and continued reading.

_I am sorry to inform you that as of recently, a rising evil wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort has killed your parents._

Lily stopped reading abruptly in shock. "What is it?" said the voice behind her. She looked, tears quickly filling her eyes as the saw Remus Lupin standing behind her. Lily shook her head, completely breaking down. Remus looked slightly alarmed, but he just sat down beside her, holding the sobbing redhead for what seemed like hours until she cried herself to sleep. It was then that Remus gently pried the paper she was holding out of her hands and read it.

_Dear Lily,_

_I do not wish to have to tell you this in a letter, but there is no time. Please sit down before continuing. I am sorry to inform you that as of recently, a rising evil wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort has killed your parents._

Remus gasped, but continued reading, not noticing the tears slowly forming in his eyes.

_The funeral will be held in two days. Your sister, Petunia, has requested that though you are welcome at the funeral, you may not stay at the house anymore. The funeral is at 2PM._

_Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore_

Remus sat with Lily for a while, taking in the shock of everything. Lily was one of the nicest people in the world, I mean, sure she was quiet, but if you got to know her she was one of the best friends you could have. He made sure that she wasn't going to wake up before going to bed himself.

Lily woke the next morning wondering why she felt decidedly like crap. Then, last night's events came crashing into her memory. She looked around her room, trying to escape the tears that were rapidly forming behind her emerald green eyes. She noticed a tray of food sitting beside her bed and smiled slightly. Remus was a good friend. As she was thinking about him, Lily heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" she called, quickly wiping her eyes.

"It's us" called a voice that she knew well, as four people came into the room. The first was Remus, second was Potter, with his unruly black hair. The third was Black, and the last was short plump Peter. "How are you doing?" Remus asked.

"Oh brilliant," Lily answered sarcastically. Remus came over and gave her a hug, the other boys just stood there looking unsure of what to do.

Then James came and sat on her other side. She looked up at him, first confused, then grateful.

"The funeral is tomorrow," Remus said, "we'll come with you if you want."

Lily looked at James and the rest of them, "Really?"

"Of course," James said at once.

"All of you?"

"If you want," Sirius piped up.

"You guys hardly know me…"

"We know enough. No one should do this alone." James replied.

Lily could feel tears coming to her eyes again, but didn't try to stop them. "Thanks guys…"

"Group HUG!" shouted Sirius, as they all came around her and gave her the biggest hug ever. When they let go she was smiling with tears streaming silently down her face.

"But what will I wear?" she wondered out loud. There were going to be mostly muggles there, and she only had a few skirts. She supposed she could go get a dress at a shop near… she didn't want to think about it right now.

Remus must've noticed her 'daydreaming', so he and James brought over the tray of food. "You should eat something." Remus told her.

"I'm not really hungry," she replied softly, and it was the truth, she really didn't feel like eating at the moment.

"Come on," James implored, "eat something, please?" he made a puppy dog face.

"Fine," she agreed unhappily, reaching for a piece of toast. She ate in silence for a while, just enjoying not being alone. She tried not to think about why they were there in the first place. "Why are you guys only talking to me now? I mean, besides Remus, none of you have ever talked to me before, and besides James staring at me," James blushed at this, "you guys never even talked to me before now." She said, looking carefully at the ground.

Remus, James, and Sirius looked at each other, while Peter simply looked bewildered. Sirius nodded at James, who began to speak. "We wanted to, but we didn't think you would like us, or rather, I didn't think you would like me. We're loud and we randomly play pranks on people, in other words, we're nothing like you. That is, except Remus, he's the only quiet one of us." He concluded.

"I'm only quiet because I have no one to talk to, and now I have even less," Lily admitted, voice cracking slightly.

James looked lost at this, but Remus knew what to do as always. He lifted her head so that he was looking directly into his eyes. "You always had me," he reminded her quietly.

Lily still didn't smile, but looked dolefully up at him, causing him to put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head on his shoulder; James looked jealously at Remus but said nothing.

They continued talking about everything in general, Lily occasionally crying, for a while, all day in fact. Lily didn't feel like going down to dinner, so Remus brought her something, even though she only ate a little, she still thanked him and assured him that she would be fine alone. She went to sleep after trying unsuccessfully to forget the last few days.

A/N: okay, so here it is, it's a lot longer than the last one, so I hope some people do review it. So yeah, that's about it for now. READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
